Midnight training
by Maskedgoddess
Summary: Hinata trains at night, and neji watches. He decides to protect her on her nightly training sessions, little does he know it might be the other way around. nejihina
1. Chapter 1

Neji marvelled at his cousin, she didnt think she was improving? Everyone else saw it, why couldnt she? Neji silently watched his cousin, from the trees. She didnt know he did this. He came to watch her every night since he stumbled on to her midnight training sessions. He was always amazed by her tranformation.

She was been standing on the small pond, practicing her water control. She went through a gentle fist form, almost like tai chi. Her movements were slow and deleberet. Each motions delivered with a perfection he didnt know could be reached. She started slow in the form, throwing up small droplets of water,which simply hung in the air. As she continued, she sped up, her movements became faster, then faster yet, until her arms an legs were a blur to even his eyes. Ever movement through up more water until she was surrounded in a see-through wall of water.

When she completed the nightly dance, she slowly let the water fall to its original place and breathing heavily she sat, for a rest. Atleast thats what he thought, until he realized she was meditating. The second this realization came to him a kunai flew at his head, which he instinctively caught. In doing so he revealed his position, '_shit'_ was all Neji had time to think before Hinata tackled him from the foliage and they landed in the water.

"Ne-neji?" Hinata shocked face was only inches from his, and he realized she was straddling him. He looked up, blushing slightly and replied,

"Yes, Hinata-sama." Hinata's face turned from shocked to a steadily deeping red. "I-I-i'm so sorry, Neji-nii- san! I didnt know it was you! I thought someone was stalking me!" Neji twitched slightly at the thought of him stalking Hinata. Then he realized she was still sitting on his stomach. He gently placed his hands on her hips, and lifted them off so he could breathe better. Hinata looked down at the touch, and gasped, apolagizing rapidly as she slide off him.

"Hinata-sama, I'm your protector. I dont stalk you. I guard you, its been my job since I was four years old." Hinata looked down, and fiddled with her soaking wet shirt, avoiding eye-contact. "Oh, ok" she said crestfallen. He looked up at her, both still sitting in the shallows of the pond, and realized this was her only time alone. Her only time to be free, and he just incroached on that time.

'_She's in the same cage as me after all.' _He thought of his own late night training session away from the Hyuuga compound. His only time not with someone, to be alone, to think. It had to be worse for Hinata, she was always surrounded by guards, maids, tutors, etc. She would never even have a brief break from prison. It moved with her. She probably thought he was going to take this away from her.

"Hinata, i wont interupt your training like this. On the other hand, it's not safe for you to be out here alone, not when it's this late." Neji watched as Hinata's expressive face crumbled. " That's why I shall guard you at these times." Hinata looked up at him, this means she could continue her secret training! The only person who would know would be Neji, and he would'nt tell a soul. Hinata, overcome with excitement, tackled him for a second time, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you! Thank you so much Neji-nii-san!"

Neji had never seen her so happy, and as he looked down on her smiling face, he couldnt help but chuckle slightly. He liked seeing her happy, and wanted to more frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji showed up for training the next day at the same time and same place. Hinata was just arriving. Neji had thought about it earlier today and decided he would watch her today, and analyze her training. Then he would make suggestions, and help her to grow stronger. He liked Hinata, and knew she had to be strong to lead the family. He also knew that by her leading the family the difference between the main house and branch house would become less of a canyon. Maybe, by some miracle, she could bring them together. She was there only hope.

"Good evening, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said in a quite yet cheerful voice. She came in front of him and bowed as he returned the gesture respectfully.

"Good evening to you too, Hinata-sama, I'll just sit over here, try not to mind me." She nodded her understanding and walked to the edge of the pond. She slipped off her shoes and the her jacket, neatly folding it and placing it by the shore. Then she gently stepped onto waters surface, Neji felt the gentle hum of her chakra activating. She gracefully and swiftly began her 'dance'. Soon water was floating around her swirling together with her long, black hair. Her eyes catching the light, shining like lamps.

Neji was once again caught up by her beauty, but this time he had another job. He watched her analytically, and noticed her few flaws. He continued watching and made a mental list of the things fix, to mention later. Her speed while fast, could improve. Her strength really wasnt a problem, not with her fighting style, but she still restrained herself way to much. She was slightly off balanced with her kicks, and also there was a problem with her training alone.

The dance ended and walked to the shore and sat for a few minutes. When she was going to begin meditating, he interrupted her. He mentioned all the things on his list. " The problem with you training alone is that your defense is weak, and you never know how a real hit will feel. You need to sparr with someone, to continue farther than you are."

Hinata listened carefully, and nodded. She saw what he was talking about now that he pointed it out. "Neji-nii would y-you help me train?" Hinata questioned with her wide, hopeful eyes. Neji simply nodded, and took off his own shoes. He walked purposefully over the water to the middle of the pond. He raised his hands beckoningly. Hinata followed him uncertainly and stopped three feet away from him.

"We are going to sparr, no chakra, just taijutsu. " Hinata looked slightly nervous but shifted into a basic fighting stance. Soon, the ringing of blows was heard through the deserted training grounds. At first, Hinata was nervous, but after a few minutes she noticed how Neji gently deflected her hits and instead of taking full advantage of her weakness, made his punches more of a brief tap.

Hinata relaxed a bit, and began to fight more coinfidently. Her skills increased signifigantly, Neji's eyes widened for a split second before quickly hiding it behind his emotionless face. He let his punches become a bit more forceful, and soon he was fighting as he normally would. To his irritation and a small bit delight, Hinata was not only keeping up with him, but giving him a decent fight. Still she wasnt on his level and after a few minutes, he called a stop and told her to rest.

"Thats enough for me tonight, do you want to keep training?" He asked Hinata, as she panted heavily. "No, I will call it a night too." She got to her feet and began walking to the Hyuuga complex. Neji followed her, watching out of the corner of his eye the moonlight reflecting off her alabaster skin. They walked in a comfortable silence.

Hinata smiled softly and said," This is alot more fun than training alone! I'm glad your here." Her expression fell for a moment, then she continued," Thank you for forgiving me, me and the main house. Because you changed your mind means that maybe, just maybe, we can change others minds. When we do that, we can change the Hyuuga family. We can improve it, I'm almost certain of it!" She said this with a quiet determination, the kind that refused to be beat down anymore and promised to rise above.

Neji remained silent for some time, thinking over her words. "It is I who should thank you, Hinata-sama, you are the one who changed my mind. For that I am grateful, and that your trying to change others brings nothing but the utmost joy to my heart. " He said all this with his most stoic face, but he couldnt hold back the faint blush that began to form. He looked straight ahead and hoped she didnt notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji stood on the pond for the fifth night in a row. Hinata and him were in the middle of there daily sparr, _Wow! She has improved so much, in such a short period of time. What has been holding her back until now?_ He thought distractedly as he blocked another punch. Then suddenly, a sidekick hit him in the ribs. Neji's eyes widened, he fell back into the pond.

_Where did that come from? _He thought so surprised he lost control of his chakra, and fell through the waters surface. He was driven down by the force of the blow and was spinning uncontrollably. He could no longer remeber what side was up and which was down. Neji then remebered something important... he cant swim.

He frantically tried to reach the surface of the water, but he had already fallen a good 8 feet in. His lungs burned for oxygen.He was still flailing, and then his vision started to blurr. He continued to sink, he was now at 20 ft. He needed air, now! His vision was almost completely black when he saw an figure coming into veiw, a figure with long dark blue hair and purplish-white eyes that stood out in the darkness. The figure grabbed his arm and then he blacked out.

The hospital staff were all whispering. The Hyuuga heir; shy, quiet Hinata, brought in a completely soaked and half-drowned unconcious Neji at one in the morning! She was also drenched, and hasnt said a word after she arrived and checked Neji into the hospital. She sat, still damp in the waiting room, her eyes were those of the haunted.

Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she blamed herself for hurting her cousin. She got carried away and hit him to hard. How could she be so STUPID! She thought Neji would be coming back up to the surface any second but after about a minute she began to worry and dived in after him. What she saw would haunt her nightmares for a _long _time. A apparently sleeping Neji floating towards the bottom of the lake, weighed down by his weapons and his hair floating around his face serenely... he looked as though he was dead.

A small part of her said, _how was i supposed to know he cant swim?_, but that part was drowned out by the guilty and worry that was filling her right now. It was now 3 in the morning, and the doctors still havent said anything to her. She bit her lip, holding back more tears. They had never done her any good before. They were worthless, just like her. She sank further and further into depression.

Then a doctor came out of room they had taken Neji too. She looked up, and held her breathe unconciously. The doctor looked at her pity-ingly

"Your cousin is going to be fine. " Hinata's entire being showed her relief as her eyes lit with happiness, but were still tinged with regret and sadness. "He did get a large amount of liquid in his lung, so we want to keep him for observation for about three days. We dont want him to get pnuemonia. He is sleeping now."

The doctor looked at the apparently petrified girl, and began, "Hyuuga-san, Im sorry but i have to ask." He took in her shakening shoulders, the bruise on her arm and a the scattered scratches all over her body. "Neji-san didnt try to...hurt you or anything, did he? What exactly happened tonight?" Hinata's eyes widened, she shook her head hurriedly and made frantic hand gestures.

"NO! No,no,no nothing like that. He hasnt hurt me since the chuunin exams!" Everyone knew about the chuunin exams, it was infamous. "N-neji-nii-san has been t-training me for a w-week, at the waterfall range in the woods. He accidently fell in the water during a sparr. I didnt know he couldnt swim!" She burst out, in near-tears again.

The doctor nodded and said "Well, if you would like too, you can see Neji-san. I'm sure he wouldnt mind." The doctor hoped that by seeing her cousin in healthy condition she would finally except that he would be alright, and calm down. "Really? I can see him? That would be excellent, thank you." She hurriedly got up and entered his room. She saw him laying on a hospital bed, with the moon light highlighting his features. She sat at the seat next to the bed, she thoroughly examined him, to see if he looked to be injured.

Once she found him to be in working order, she couldnt help but to notice his elegant features and the way his beautiful long hair splayed out on the pillow. _He's very attractive._ she thought to herself, blushing from the mere thought. She gently took held his hand and tried to make him a comfortable as possible. Watching his peaceful face, which seemed so vulnerable at the moment, she gently drifted off to sleep never letting go of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji awoke and realized that he was in the hospital.He looked down and saw Hinata, slumped in her chair, head resting on the bed with her hand still resting in his. He gently smiled, she looked so peaceful and relaxed when she was asleep. He nudged her slightly.

"Hinata-sama, wake up." he gently coaxed her awake. She slowly opened her eyes. They were bloodshot and tired-looking as though she had cryed for a long time. "Hinata! Whats wrong?" He asked, suddenly alert. He didn't like to see her in pain; it made something deep inside him very sad...and very angery! Who dared to distress Hinata-sama?

Hinata finally looked fully awake. As soon as she heard his voice her head shot up.

"Neji? Your awake?" Her eyes filled with joy. She suddenly embraced him,her gentle arms circling his waist and began to sob into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, this was all my fault. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. Neji finally realised what had distressed her, and felt rather stupid that he hadn't realised it sooner. **He **was the one that made her cry.

"Hinata-sama, there is nothing to apologize for! It was all my fault! It's not a big deal anyway! Please, dont worry about it Hinata-sama." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. His strong arms supported her sob-ridden form; he wanted to rid her of all her pain. He wanted to protect her from anything. He wanted to always be with her. He had never felt like that before, and he was realising what that sounded alot like omething he never would have imagined he would feel for his cousin.

"Hinata-sama, dont cry." He gently lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "It's not worth your tears, _nothing_ is worth your tears. " She looked at him and her eyes changed from sadness to joy. She sat back in her seat and smiled at him gently."So how do you feel, neji-san?" He didnt let the change in the way she addressed him go unnoticed.

"I feel fi-" The door slammed open, interrupting his sentence. In the doorway stood a pissed-looking Hiashi Hyuuga. "Fath-" Hinata tried to say before her father roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. Hinatas' eyes filled with fear and she seemed to crumble in her fathers strong hold.

"You little WHORE! Not only were you sparring Neji without permission, but you seriously injured him! What was this! Revenge for the chuunin exams! I wont tolerate this from my own daughter! Neji is the most promising fighter in the whole FAMILY! You good for nothing bitch always ruin EVERYTHING!" Hiashi pulled back his arm and hit Hinata. Neji knew she could easily dodge it, but she didnt! She just stood there, stock-still waiting for the hit. Her face was full of pain but she stayed put.

Hiashi pulled back his fist again, this time Neji jumped out of bed and in-between Haishi and Hinata. He blocked the punch a few inches away from his own face. "Dont **ever** touch Hinata." He said in an deadly low voice, holding eye contact with his uncle. "If you come near her again, nothing with hold me back. I am her protector, and I **will** protect her at any cost. " Surprise and a slight bit of fear was mixed in Hiashi's face before his emotions were carefully covered and he turned and walked away saying over his shoulder "as you wish."

Neji glared after Haishi until he was gone, then he turned around. Hinata was looking at the ground, this obviously wasnt the first time this has happened. Neji regarded her and thought back to everything she always did. The signs made sense, but no one noticed. Hinatas withdrawn personality, her baggy clothes that could hide any injuries underneath, her wanting to change so badly. She always seemed happy even if she wasnt. Hinata was a good actoress. She hid it for a long time.

"How long? How long has this been going on?" Neji asked seriously of Hinata, who was still looking away. "I dont know...as long as I can remeber." She whispered back. Nejis' eyes filled with concern, he lifted her chin gently. He looked into her defeated eyes, "I meant it about protecting you, you are something more than worthy of protecting."He promised. Then something happened, he didnt know what came over him. He slowly lowered his face till it was an inch from hers, and kissed her gently on the lips. He was surprised when Hinata, slowly and gently, kissed him back. She stepped forward and put her hands on his chest as he encircled her waist with his arms. "Hinata, you are precious to me, I wont let _anyone_ hurt you anymore."


End file.
